Minha Princesa
by Your Cutie Girl
Summary: Ele era tudo o que sempre procurei. E agora era meu.


_**Summary: **__Ele era tudo o que sempre procurei. E agora era meu._

* * *

Era um dia letivo qualquer, ou era o que eu achava. O brilho pálido do Sol naquele dia de inverno entrava pela janela da sala, o vento passava calmamente por entre as árvores do pátio. Estava tudo como sempre. Ou pelo menos parecia até que eu notei o quão próximos ficávamos durante as aulas.

Seu cabelo loiro pareceu-me perfeitamente bagunçado naquele dia, como se fosse proposital. Seu ânimo estava maior do que o de costume e isso me irritou por um breve momento, mas logo eu sorria por dentro. Seu sorriso, no entanto, continuava o mesmo. Era ainda aquele sorriso bobo e alegre que ele sempre me dava. E eu amava aquele sorriso. Queria protegê-lo mais do que tudo. Para mim, aquele ser loiro era como uma princesa que precisava de proteção constante e eu estava disposto a ser seu príncipe.

As atividades do clube vieram e foram, eu mal as vi acontecer. Tinha decidido que naquele dia, o faria tomar conhecimento do que eu sentia, mesmo que não fosse correspondido. Quanto mais eu pensava em como faria isso, mais nervoso me sentia. Como conseqüência, ajeitei meus óculos mais do que normalmente faria. Não achei que alguém fosse notar, por isso me surpreendi quando ele veio me perguntar se estava tudo bem. Ele me conhecia como nenhum outro era capaz… Talvez por isso eu tenha me apaixonado pelo ser mais descerebrado da face da Terra.

Quando a reunião do clube acabou, decidi chamá-lo para ir para casa. Minha casa. Não que ele precisasse passar a noite lá (eu esperava que o fizesse, mas não podia obrigá-lo a isso), eu só queria conversar com ele. Foi o que eu respondi quando o ouvi perguntar o motivo. Parecendo satisfeito, ele rapidamente concordou e ligou para seu pai a fim de avisá-lo. Tudo estava correndo perfeitamente bem e isso me deixava animado. Talvez até um pouco excitado, mas isso não importa agora.

O motorista estranhou a presença de Tamaki junto a minha ao nos aproximarmos do carro, mas não falou nada. Simplesmente abriu a porta para nós e depois entrou no carro. Não demorou muito para chegarmos em casa, o que me deixou um tanto aliviado. Isso se "aliviado" for a palavra correta.

A primeira coisa que fiz ao pisarmos dentro da casa foi pegar Tamaki pelo pulso e arrastá-lo (quase que literalmente) para meu quarto. Eu sei, essa não parece a ação de alguém apaixonado. Acontece que não há nada muito romântico nessa história. Nem era para ter. Eu só precisava contar a ele o que sentia e então esperar.

Quando chegamos ao meu quarto, achei melhor trancar a porta e assim o fiz. Tamaki apenas me olhava confuso com seus olhos azuis tão hipnóticos. Eu não ia entregá-lo a Haruhi tão fácil. Não depois de ter chegado tão longe. Respirei fundo e então disse tudo em um fôlego só.

Tamaki demorou alguns segundos para reagir, mas logo seu rosto ficou extremamente vermelho. Por alguma razão, isso me encorajou a continuar com o que tinha planejado. Calmamente me aproximei dele, que apenas ficou estático, com uma expressão confusa no rosto. Então, quando eu já estava bastante próximo de onde ele estava, Tamaki começou a recuar a cada passo que eu dava, até chegar na parede.

Percebendo que ele estava encurralado, coloquei uma mão de cada lado de seu rosto na parede e me aproximei. Conseguia sentir sua respiração acelerando e se misturando com a minha, o que estava me deixando excitado. Sem pensar muito, colei os lábios nos dele, o beijando com ardor. O gesto pareceu surpreendê-lo por um momento, mas ele logo retribuía. Cada vez mais incentivado por estar sendo beijado de volta, coloquei uma mão por debaixo de sua camisa, ouvindo-o gemer baixinho. Talvez fosse receio, mas não importava. Eu estava excitado demais para parar.

Conforme eu subia a mão por debaixo de sua roupa, usava a outra mão para abri-la. Não demorou muito para a camisa de Tamaki estar inteiramente aberta e quando isso aconteceu, eu comecei a beijar seu pescoço. Ele passou a gemer com mais vontade, eu só não sabia se era pelo fato de meu membro estar pressionado no seu ou pelos beijos em seu pescoço. Tudo que eu sabia era que queria possuí-lo por inteiro. E tinha o poder necessário para isso.

Comecei a sentir as mãos de Tamaki abrindo minha camisa e logo a tirando de meu corpo. Fiz o mesmo com ele e então o puxei para a cama, deitando por cima de seu corpo perfeitamente moldado. Vê-lo seminu me fez sentir um grande aumento no volume entre minhas pernas. Minhas mãos inquietas rapidamente tiraram sua calça, enquanto eu continuava a beijar seu pescoço. Os toques faziam com que mais gemidos escapassem pela garganta de Tamaki.

Sem agüentar muito mais, comecei a descer a boca por todo seu corpo, sem parar de beijá-lo. Quando cheguei na altura de seu umbigo, terminei de despi-lo. Tamaki estava inteiramente nu, em minha cama, excitado por minha causa. E era meu. Somente meu. Como eu havia esperado por esse momento. Apreciei seu membro ereto por um breve momento e logo tinha os lábios roçando nele.

Tamaki não conseguia evitar e gemia alto de prazer. Às vezes tentava se contorcer, mas minhas mãos em suas coxas o impediam. Eu podia ouvir sua respiração cada vez mais descompassada e isso apenas me incentivava. Logo eu não apenas roçava os lábios em seu membro ereto, como passava a língua de forma a provocá-lo mais e mais. Quando estava com a boca próxima ou na cabeça de seu membro, fazia questão de me demorar mais, levanto Tamaki a gemer mais alto ainda e de mais prazer.

Eu estava simplesmente adorando aquilo.

Logo eu o senti gozar. Passando a língua calmamente por seu membro, como se fosse um picolé ou um pirulito, lambi todo seu gozo e o engoli. Tamaki estava ofegante e vermelho, o que me fez sorrir maliciosamente. Então me pus em pé próximo à cama e tirei o que me faltava da roupa. Quando voltei a subir no móvel, dobrei as pernas de Tamaki junto, as elevando de forma que eu pudesse penetrá-lo sem dificuldades.

Ao sentir a cabeça de meu membro roçar em seu corpo, uma forte onda de prazer me invadiu. Como conseqüência, eu o penetrei com vontade, soltando um gemido alto e longo. Tamaki também gemeu, mas eu percebi certa dor vindo dele. Sabia que era uma questão de se acostumar, então apenas comecei com o movimento de vai-e-vem. Penetrá-lo estava me enlouquecendo de prazer e eu gemia alto. Tamaki logo havia parado de sentir dores por conta da penetração e gemia junto. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente e sua respiração estava bem mais descompassada do que a minha.

Já estava bastante excitado antes de penetrá-lo, então não demorei a chegar ao orgasmo. Quando isso aconteceu, apenas me deixei gozar dentro de Tamaki e então tirei meu membro de seu ânus. Para finalizar tudo, comecei a brincar com os dedos em seu membro, tornando a excitá-lo. Tamaki gemia meu nome em um tom baixo e parecia pedir para que eu parasse. Seu rosto vermelho, sua respiração ofegante e seus olhos brilhando de desejo me fizeram concluir que ele queria mais.

Passando os dedos principalmente pela cabeça de seu membro e beijando-o no pescoço e no pé da orelha, eu mantive a outra mão em seu peito e ao perguntar se ele queria mesmo que eu parasse, sussurrei provocantemente em sua orelha. Ele hesitou ao responder que sim, me levando a continuar. Eu conseguia sentir o desejo vindo dele. Nós dois queríamos continuar com aquilo.

Quando Tamaki gozou em minha mão, eu simplesmente a esfreguei na coberta e parei de beijá-lo. Deitei-me ao seu lado, ambos ofegantes, e passei os braços em torno de sua cintura. Ele era uma princesa que precisava ser protegida e amada. Eu era o príncipe que estaria sempre ao seu lado, para protegê-la e amá-la. Foi quando estávamos quase dormindo que eu decidi falar.

- Tamaki…

- Sim, Kyouya…? – sua voz saía baixa e me lembrava a de uma garota apaixonada.

- Quero que seja só meu… E para sempre. – dei um selinho em seus lábios e o abracei mais forte, unindo mais seu corpo ao meu.

- Eu sou. E sempre serei. – senti seus braços em torno de minha cintura e sua cabeça em meu peito.

Sorri de canto. Pouco depois disso, tínhamos adormecido.


End file.
